


All I want for Christmas is you

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Felicity makes a wish the night before Christmas eve if it comes true and maybe something else will happen too.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for weeks, and I've finally finished it! This is somewhat un betaed because Prowritingaid stopped working for me. Anyway, Happy holidays to all of you! Please, kudos, comment, and bookmark. I don't on anything. DC Comics, DC and the CW does.

** _-December 23rd, 2019, Smoak-Queen Cabin-_ **

Felicity kissed her daughter’s forehead “Sweet dreams, Mia-bear.” She whispered happily. Taking a baby monitor, Felicity went over, turned off the lights, causing the glow-in-the-dark stars to glow and closed the door. She went into the living room and smiled. The living room decorated in multi-colored lights, a Christmas tree littered in ornaments, personal and nonpersonal, along with a menorah placed on the mantle, two candles lit, a few toys scattered around the room. Felicity went over, grabbed a green sweatshirt, put it on and went outside. It was quiet, frigid cold as winter can be, snow everywhere. Felicity looked up, seeing the clear sky, littered with stars “It's such a beautiful night.” She murmured captivated with the view. Felicity spotted the North star “To anyone god or not, I wish with all my heart and soul to have Oliver back even if it’s just for the holidays, please.” She pleaded desperately, closing her eyes. After a moment, Felicity squinted one eye open, peered around, and sighed disappointed “It was worth a try.” She whispered crestfallen. A chill went down her spine “Brr... Time to go inside.” She told herself. 

Felicity went inside, locked the doors, cleaned up the toys and turned off the lights except for the menorah. She trudged down the hall to her room, plopped onto the bed, grabbing, hugging and sniffing Oliver’s pillow “It still smells like him.” She noted as the faint smell of sweat, pine, and a hint of basil filled her senses. She hugged the pillow tighter as she drifted off to sleep, not knowing her wish will come true.

** _-December 24th, 2019, Christmas eve.-_ **

Early the next morning, Felicity groaned as she opened her eyes “Time to get up.” she enticed herself to get up. Felicity sat up and saw it was 5:00 “Frack!” She exclaimed as she scrambled out of bed. She opened the door and quickly sprinted to Mia’s nursery, burst open the door and fear shuddered down her spine “_ Mia, where the hell are you?” She thought as she rushed out of the room and down the hall. _ As she got closer to the living room she heard giggling and a deep voice talking, Felicity’s instincts went into overdrive someone was in her house and was interacting with her daughter _ “How did anyone get in here without tripping the alarm?” She wondered since her, Digg and Oliver were the only ones who could. At the thought of Oliver, she felt a pang of hurt but shook it off as she crept into the living room and grabbed the fire poker and readied herself no one is going to get away with breaking into her house. _

Felicity stepped closer towards the kitchen, seeing the intruder’s back turned to her, she raised the poker above her head “Whoever you get the hell away from my daughter or I call the cops!” She yelled furiously. The intruder turned around, revealing that the intruder looks like Oliver “That’s not the greeting I expected from my wife.” He chirped teasingly, smirking widely. Felicity gasped as dropped the poker “It can’t be.” She murmured in disbelief, trying not to get her hopes up. Oliver exhaled deeply “Yet here I am, Felicity.” He declared confidently. Felicity narrowed her eyes at him “Tell me something only Oliver would know.” She demanded firmly, crossing her arms. Oliver patiently nodded “Alright. When we first met, you were chewing on a red pen and your babbling made me smile. After seeing Lyla and JJ, I kissed you and told you ‘Don’t ask me to say I don’t love you.’” He remembered fondly but he saw she wasn’t completely convinced “Felicity, we are the best parts of each other and that’s bigger than the friggin’ universe.” He finished with pleading eyes. Felicity burst into a watery smile “Oliver, you’re here. How?” She whispered Oliver shook his head, “I have no idea except that you wished for it” He told her honestly. “We’ll talk about that later but first, there’s something we need to.” She declares certainly. Oliver looked at her confused “What?” He wondered. Felicity smirked “This,” She said knowingly as she tiptoed and kissed his lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, yet savoring neither paying attention to their surroundings only themselves until they heard a whine. They pulled away and looked at their daughter “Somebodies tired of being ignored.” Felicity observed knowingly. She steps away, lifts Mia from her high chair and places her on her hip “Someone is very hungry.” She noted simply. Oliver looked at them curiously “How do you know?” He questioned, feeling a little lost. Felicity shrugged as she walked to the cabinet and got a jar of mashed peas “Mia has tells. She whines when she wants attention or food but she has different whines for both. She has different faces for how she’s feeling but the face she has the most is ‘I want daddy’ face.” She told him as she put the mashed peas into a small bowl.

Oliver felt the guilt wash over him. He’s glad Mia still recognizes him, but he hated that he needed to leave his girls in the first place “Hey, don’t do that. Don’t go all guilty and broody on me now.” Felicity’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Oliver slowly nodded “Ok, how about I make us breakfast while you feed our munchkin.” He suggested hopefully. Felicity smiled happily “That sounds great.” She agreed readily. Oliver gathered the ingredients for omelets and quickly went to work cracking eggs, discarding the eggshells sadly, he couldn’t add any peppers or mushrooms because there weren’t any in the fridge or kitchen so a plain omelet it is. Felicity gently sat the bowl in the sink, placed Mia back in her high chair and sat on the stool as Oliver places the plate in front of Felicity “An omelet for my beautiful wife.” He announced with a smile. Felicity chuckled lightly “You are so cheesy.” She teased. Oliver smiled widely “Maybe, but that doesn’t mean it’s not true.” He countered knowingly. Felicity blushed before taking a bite “Oh, that’s delicious! I missed you so much but I missed your cooking a lot.” She gushed sincerely before taking another bite. Oliver took a bite of his omelet “You've been eating cereal for breakfast, sandwiches for lunch and, TV dinners for dinner, haven’t you?” He assumed correctly. Felicity’s face turned red in embarrassment “Yes,” She squeaked out. Oliver laughed heartily “You've also tried to make food, haven’t you?” He declared knowingly. Felicity scowled at him and smacked his arm “ Hey, don’t mock me! It’s not like there’s a big Belly burger around here.” She scolded him. Oliver quickly nodded “Yes, dear.” He answered, keeping his face stoic and trying not to laugh.

The rest of the breakfast, Felicity and Oliver talked about an assortment of things but especially about how much Mia had grown and the milestones she went through since Oliver left. Mia’s started sleeping through the night kind of, she started eating solid foods but she had a certain taste for certain foods. 

After the plates were put in the sink and getting Mia out of her chair, the small family went over to the couch and turned on Sesame Street, Mia on Oliver’s lap while Felicity snuggles next to her husband “I almost forgot, Happy Hanukkah.” He said happily. Felicity nodded “Merry Christmas.” She told him back before she turned her head and pecked his lips. She turned her head back to the TV screen. They stayed on the couch for a while, until Sesame Street and few other shows were over. Oliver sat up and peered at Felicity “How about we take our little star out in the snow.” He suggested eagerly. Oliver didn’t care if Felicity took Mia to play in the snow already, he wanted to do it himself and maybe take a few pictures along the way, Felicity nodded in agreement, “I think that’s an excellent idea!” She exclaimed excitedly. Felicity scooped up their daughter and whisked her away to get bundled up. Oliver smiled happily as he watched them walk away. A few moments later, Oliver got up and went to his and Felicity’s room. The room didn’t change but what did as it was messier which Oliver wasn’t surprised at cause Felicity can be pretty messy. He stepped over to the dresser and opened the top drawer picking a pair of socks and going over to the closet gathering his boots and coat. Oliver quickly got dressed before lurking down the hallway to Mia’s nursery. As he gets closer, Oliver can hear Felicity muttering as she struggles to get Mia’s snow pants on “Come on, Mia. Help mommy out a little.” She pleaded as she tried to pull up the pants. Oliver smirked as he crept up behind his wife “Let me try.” He offered helpfully. Felicity jumped, whipped around and glared at him “You need a bell around your neck so I’ll know when you sneak up behind me.” She declared hotly. Felicity stepped away from the changing table “Go for it.” She said simply. Oliver walked up to his wiggling daughter, looping his hands on the waistband of her pants, hoisting them up Mia’s legs with little wiggling “There now let's go and play in the snow.” He declared victoriously. Grabbing Mia’s heavy coat, Felicity stuck her tongue out at Oliver “Alright, let's go.” She prodded as she slid the coat on Mia, picked her up and walked through the halls and the backdoor.

Oliver and Felicity looked on in amazement as snow fell. Felicity kept Mia close as they descended the patio staircase. Felicity sticks her tongue out “Ahh.” She moaned as she caught a snowflake on the tip of her tongue. Mia stared in wonder at her mother's antics and started trying to grab the snowflakes, Felicity caught Oliver smirking “What?” She questioned curiously. Oliver chuckled lightly “Just enjoying the view.” He answered honestly. Felicity has a wonderful Idea “Stick your tongue out.” She declared with a smile. Oliver immediately shook his head “No.” He declined firmly. Felicity sticks her bottom lip out “Please, for me.” She pouted pleadingly. Oliver shut his eyes because he knew in all his years of knowing Felicity Smoak, he’s never resisted her pouty face “No, Felicity." He said the standing firm. Felicity adjusted her hold on Mia “Not even for Mia?” She questioned innocently. Oliver squints one eye open and saw his daughter's pudgy, red cheek face her green eyes pleading, Oliver groaned “I’ll do it for Mia.” He conceded grumpily. He stuck his tongue out, and several snowflakes landed on his tongue “Needs something to them but that was fun.” He told Felicity honestly.

They introduced Mia to snow, letting her touch and get the feel of the cold substance. She was fascinated but it wasn't much longer before she started to whimper “I think it’s time for little miss to have a nap.” Felicity observed knowingly. Oliver nodded as they went inside, remembering a few times where Mia didn’t get a nap that was a living nightmare.

After Mia was put down for a nap, Oliver and Felicity quietly stepped out of the nursery, into the living room and sat on the couch “Normally, I’d nap while Mia’s napping but we need to talk.” She informed him seriously. Oliver exhaled deeply “Yeah, we do, about how and why I’m here.” He chirped up, staring at her, knowingly. Felicity exhaled “I made that wish because not only did I miss you fiercely but I wanted Mia’s first Chrismukkah to be special since it’s the only first one she’ll get, so I wanted you to be here not wherever you are being Spectre. I didn’t think my wish would come true.” She explained bashfully, playing with her hands. Oliver places his hands on top of hers “I don’t blame you. After everything, you and I should be left to live our lives together, but sweetheart, it doesn’t work out that way. I now go around and get vengeance while you're here looking after our kids.” He agreed melancholy. Felicity gritted her teeth irritated “Damn it! I hate this. Everyone has their happiness. Barry and Iris, Kara, and even Sara! Why can’t it be our turn?” She ranted unhappily. Oliver shook his head, wondering the same thing “I don’t know but this is how it is.” He said solemnly. Felicity’s eyes water as Oliver pulls her into a hug and she cries into his shirt, a few minutes later, Felicity sniffled as she pulled away “I’m sorry for snotting on your shirt.” She apologized softly. Oliver shook his head “I don’t mind.” He dismissed before kissing her forehead. Felicity closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

When Felicity woke up, she saw Mia sitting in between Olliver’s legs, completely focused on the dreidel twirling around in front of her “You've been asleep for about an hour.” He told her. Felicity bolted up into a sitting position “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t realize I was so tired.” She apologized. Oliver held up his hand “Felicity, don’t apologize. You were more tired than you realized, you needed the sleep. I liked playing with Mia for a while.” He declared happily. Felicity looked crestfallen “I didn’t want to miss any time with you." She admitted softly. Oliver exhaled "Felicity, we'll have the time we have and if you need some time to rest, then rest. We will have our time later. Alright?" He said sternly. Felicity nodded curtly "Alright, let's light the menorah." She suggested excitedly. As the sun started to set, Oliver and Mia gathered on the couch while Felicity lit the match and stepped up to the menorah “Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner Cha-nu-kah.” She recited in Hebrew as the candle took a flame. “Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech Ha-olam she-a-sa ni-sim la-avo-te-nu ba-ya-mim ha-hem bi-zman ha-Zeh.” She recited the second prayer and lit the second and third candle.

She blew out the match and turned to Oliver and Mia “Time to eat.” She announced before leading her husband and daughter into the kitchen. After Felicity situated the high chair in between their chairs, Oliver gently settled Mia in her highchair while Felicity set the table, Oliver turned to Felicity “What’s for dinner?” He inquired cautiously. Since he didn’t have the time to make all of Felicity’s favorite Hanukkah dishes or get the ingredients, he wondered what they’ll be having. Felicity smirked as she held a plate of latkes in her hands and placed it in the center of the table “While they aren’t homemade, I still wanted to have some and Sufganiyah for dessert.” She declared proudly as she went to get some applesauce and sour cream for sides. After she put the sides on the table she went to get some Apple sauce for Mia. She came back, setting the bowl onto the highchair tray and sat down “Let’s eat.” She exclaimed. After gathering her dinner, Felicity turned to Oliver “You want to feed Mia?” She asked Oliver hopefully. He nodded, positioning himself and picking up the spoon “Here comes the spoon, Mia.” He said in a cutesy voice.

Oliver tried a couple of times to get her to take a bite but she wouldn’t open her mouth an inch. He exhaled frustratingly “Come on, open up, please.” He pleaded. Felicity sniggered next to him “Try doing airplane.” She suggested in between laughs. He glared at his wife before he did the airplane with the spoon and Mia took a spoonful of applesauce. Oliver continued to do an airplane until most of the applesauce gone and Mia was fussy. Felicity grabbed her naked plate, got up went over and placed it in the sink “Eat. I’ll clean our munchkin up.” She told him before scooping up Mia and walking away. Oliver peered at them, seeing Mia make grabby hands at the container of Sufganiyot “No, no baby. No Sufganiyot for you right now.” She declared knowingly as the footsteps receded into the hall.

It doesn’t take Oliver long to eat, being Spectre doesn’t allow much time for eating but he ate every bite of food on his plate. He cleaned up his plate and utensils like clockwork but left the placemats for Sufganiyot later. Felicity came carrying a freshly clean Mia in a Hanukkah onesie while wearing a Santa hat “Someone wants her daddy.” She crooned out. Turning around, Oliver smiled brightly as he took Mia from Felicity “Who’s that? It looks like Santa Mia.” He noted teasingly. Felicity pulled out her phone “Say ‘Merry Christmas.’” She prompted as she positioned the phone. Oliver smiled at Felicity “Merry Christmas.” He parroted as the flash went off. Felicity smiled at the picture, turning it around for Oliver to see. Both were staring at the camera but Oliver was smiling at Felicity “Best picture ever.” He declared brightly.

They decided it was time for Sufganiyot. It was delicious with the jelly and powdered sugar. They gave Mia a small piece, which she smashed all over her face. Both parents giggled a little as they took a picture and wiped her face. Fifteen minutes later, Mia’s eyes were drooping “It’s time for bed.” Felicity whispered knowingly. They took Mia to her nursery and laid her down in her crib and sang her to sleep.

Once Oliver and Felicity were certain that Mia was fast asleep, they lurked towards Felicity’s office where the presents were stored. They grabbed presents by the arms full and sneaked as carefully as they could into the living room and arranged them under the tree “Wow, what a rush.” Felicity commented as she plopped onto the couch. Oliver sat next to her, munching on a cookie “Yeah, it's so similar to the rush of our nightlife but different in trying to be quiet so as not to wake up our daughter.” He agreed as Felicity snuggled closer. 

After finishing off the milk and cookies, they relished being in each other's company, there’s no need to talk or anything all they needed was their company. Before they knew it, it was eleven o'clock and they were exhausted so they got up, blew out the menorah, and slugged away to their bedroom. Both got into bed, Felicity didn’t know what would happen but at this moment she didn’t care, she snuggled closer to her husband, closed her eyes and happily drifted off to sleep. 

** _-December 25th, 2019, Christmas Day-_ **

The next morning, Felicity felt something climbing on her “Please, just a little longer.” She pleaded grumpily. “Nope, don’t you want to open presents?” Oliver asked her, excitedly. Felicity opened her eyes and saw Mia staring at her “Alright, alright. I’m up.” She conceded as she sat up, holding Mia in her lap. Oliver stood in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee “Good morning and Merry Christmas. Here’s your coffee just as you like with cream and extra sugar.” He greeted as he stepped closer and held out the mug. Felicity gladly takes it and sips it “That’s the stuff.” She said knowingly. Oliver chuckled lightly as he picks up Mia “Come on, let's open some presents.” He enticed her.

They went out into the living room, the three sat on the floor “How about this one?” He wondered as he took off the bow. Felicity nodded as they both tore the wrapping paper to reveal a Vtech baby peek and playbook “Oh, look Mia a hide and seek book.” She exclaimed excitedly but Mia was focused on the bow that she picked up. Oliver and Felicity opened every present but Mia was more interested in the bow and wrapping paper “Well, that was a bust.” She remarked disappointedly. Oliver exhaled “Not really, she’ll get bored of the bow and wrapping paper eventually.” He said hopefully. Felicity nodded, feeling better “That’s true. I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a gift.” She apologized sorrily. Oliver shook his head “That’s fine. All we need is to be together.” He said honestly. The leaned in about to kiss when the phone rang “Who is it at this time in the morning?” Felicity wondered confused as she went to get the phone.

Felicity answered the phone “Hello. Who is this?” She greeted cautiously. “Felicity?” A male voice asked quietly. Felicity's eyes widened, “William, is that you?” She exclaimed happily. “Yeah. I did it! I bypassed the barriers.” He declared victoriously. Felicity looked confused “What do you mean?” She inquired curiously. William gritted his teeth “My grandparents have been blocking any attempt of us talking.” He revealed angrily. Felicity turned to Oliver “I thought you didn’t want to talk to us.” She said knowingly. William rolled his eyes “At first, but after Dad died, I wanted you and only you, Fliss.” He revealed somberly. Felicity's eyes started to water “Oh, William. I need to tell you something. You have a baby sister.” She revealed eagerly. William exhaled quietly “I do?” He whispered shocked. Felicity nodded reverently “Her names Mia.” She revealed happily. “We wanted to tell you, but we couldn’t get ahold of you.” She said knowingly. “Thank you for telling me about Mia.” He thanked her. “Happy Hanukkah, Felicity.” He said kindly. Felicity nodded “Merry Christmas, William.” She said warmly. She turned to Oliver surprised to see not only him and Mia but the Monitor “William, I need to call you back later.” She said abruptly. “Felicity, is there something wrong?” He asked suspiciously. Felicity cleared her throat “William, Mia needs me right now.” She rushed out. William exhaled disappointed “Ok, bye.” He said gloomily. Felicity smiled sadly “Bye, I promise to call you later.” She said before she hung up.

She went into the other room and crossed her arms “Who are you to think you can burst in here?” She demanded hotly. The Monitor was stoic “Ms. Smoak, I come with news.” He said seriously. Felicity narrowed her eyes “What kind of news? Because you always have bad news.” She inquired suspiciously. The Monitor sighed “Ms. Smoak, may I tell you?” He wondered hopefully. Felicity swiftly nodded “Go ahead.” She said, giving the go-ahead.

“The Spectre has been observing you. While he was in purgatory, he did observe you, but after you came to this cabin, he stopped.” The Monitor informed the couple. Oliver looked confused “Then why are you here?” He questioned again. The monitor expression lightened up a little “To inform you that the Spectre has chosen a new host. You are free, Oliver Queen to live your life.” He declared, releasing Oliver from his sentence. Felicity and Oliver looked shocked “Why? Why is Spectre releasing me?” Oliver wondered. Felicity stared at him worried “Aren’t you happy?” She inquired worriedly, curious about his reaction. Oliver looked at her lovingly “I’m ecstatic but why now?” He inquired curiously. The Monitor peered at the three Queens “He saw you three as a family, and seeing how pure and loving you are showed him that he couldn’t tear you away again. So Spectre has found a new host and you are free.” He explained calmly. Felicity nodded thankfully “Than you Mr. Monitor. This is the best gift ever.” She said thankfully. The Monitor nodded “You're welcome. I’ll take my leave.” He said before he walked through the portal.

Felicity looked at her husband “I need to tell you something.” She blurted out. Oliver looked at her curiously “What?” He wondered. Felicity smiled ‘“I’m pregnant.” She revealed worriedly. Oliver smiles at her and Mia “That’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten besides you.” He said truthfully, placing his hand on her stomach. They kissed happily. They didn’t know what the future holds, but they're going to go through it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for Reading!!


End file.
